Away From it all With You
by HereticHero666
Summary: Steve & Claire get to enjoy 2 months off from the Anti-Umbrella Organization. Claire is still a little uptight from work but Steve has something to change that & kick off break time. StevexClaire Lemon. My first one please review nicely!


Author's Note 

Okay, I'm gonna try and do my first lemon here. Please review nicely about it and give suggestions about how to improve future lemon stories.

I do not own the Resident Evil series or characters; they rightfully belong to Capcom.

I am still a little new to RE so if I make any mistakes please let me know so I may correct them and please do so without flaming me. Thanks! Here it is!

Away From it all With You 

By: heretichero666

The night was young, and rain was pouring down. A small Midwestern town near the Appalachian Mountains had just been relieved from a disaster like no other that had been started by what remained of the infamous pharmaceutical company Umbrella. Two agents of the Anti-Umbrella Organization were now running through the rain to get to the rented home they were staying at for the time being. Claire and Steve had just stopped a potential outbreak and now they were heading back to report their work back to the HQ in Europe.

"God damn it! Why the hell didn't they wait for us!?" Steve complained as he and Claire burst through the door and slammed it behind them. "There wasn't an explosion as we expected! Just a little fire to the main lab! Why couldn't the retrieval party stay longer!?"

"We can't risk being seen at the sight of the incident and when the fire started half the town was there with the fire department and the media." Claire said as she leaned against the wall catching her breath. "That and the small explosion that did happen caused the roof to collapse so they probably don't even think we're alive."

"Yeah, thanks to yours truly!" Steve said with a cocky grin. Claire shook her head at Steve.

"Thanks to your pyromania back there we now have to affirm that we're alive as well as the virus samples being destroyed." Claire said with a sigh. She hated having to write reports back to HQ. "Next mission, you write the report. I hate having to explain your antics to my brother."

"Hey now princess, we're free after this remember?" Steve said as he walked up to Claire and put his arms around her. Despite the hostile attitude they were both showing to each other now, they were still a very good and very close couple. After the incident on the Ashford's island, Steve joined the Anti-Umbrella Organization to be with Claire and the two began to date when they had the free time. "Two months, the two of us, away from it all."

"I know, but still, I need to let Chris know that my dumbass boyfriend didn't kill me." Claire said as she looked up at Steve and put her arms around his head. She then kissed his cheek as she brought his head close. "I'll change then I'll quick let my Chris and everyone else know that the lab and virus are gone."

"How about I help you change into something a little more 'comfy' for a change? I'm sure you don't want to have to fight pulling off those wet jeans." Steve said with a perverted grin as he followed Claire to the bathroom.

"Not even in your dreams pervert!" Claire said as she threw her jacket in Steve's face and placed her dry cloths on the sink. "I like you but not that much! Maybe if you grow up a little I'll reconsider!"

Steve snickered as he changed out of his cloths and waited for Claire to come out.

Claire took a quick shower to warm her cold body. The rain had chilled her and she needed to get rid of the numbness in her. Claire let out a relaxed sigh as the hot water ran through her hair and cascaded down her luscious breasts. As warmth returned to her, the glow of her came back. Her curvature was slender and her soft skin began to radiate with the gentleness and innocence that filled her appearance. Her hair was now sleek with water and the reflection of the bathroom light on it brought out a shine on it that looked like a polished gem. And as all this relief came, life could be seen glowing again in her angelic face.

Claire dried off and put on her t-shirt and underwear. She was used to being half naked around Steve and thankfully his antics on it had ended a while back. Claire then sat in front of her laptop and began to type her report back to HQ. As Claire began, Steve approached her wearing nothing except sweat pants. Claire saw him in the reflection of the laptop screen and turned around.

"Oh, that's hot." Steve said referring to Claire's cloths. He then began to show off his muscular physic to woo her into bed. "What do you say we make you look even hotter under the bed sheets?"

"Steve, quite acting like a hormonal sixteen year old kid and let me finish this." Claire said. She was getting frustrated with him distracting her from her work and she wanted to get her report done and over with. What she didn't want to admit was the sexual frustration she was having now when Steve was standing right there and perfectly ready for her to take around the world in one night. "I just want to get this over with, and to go to bed! It's been a long night with zombies and other Umbrella mishaps trying to kill me! If you want to spend time with me so badly then wait till tomorrow when none of these things will ever matter!"

Steve walked away feeling pissed. Claire was being a grade-A bitch and he could not control the horniness that was building up inside his pants. That and he couldn't stand seeing Claire like she was constantly worried and working. Claire was trapped in a life of missions, zombies, outbreaks, terrorists, and monsters with little time for herself. Steve had grown accustomed to it and knew how hard it was but Claire still deserved better. She deserved to be have a normal life with normal relationships. Thinking of this, Steve came up with a plan to win over Claire without having to say a word. Words were what set her off. This would make her forget about work.

A half hour later, Claire was reading her report to the HQ over in her head. Claire rested her head on her hand as she felt bored, frustrated, and wishing that she hadn't barked at Steve who was now probably in bed. It was all the same, she could probably wait, but Claire felt like she had to work. She couldn't wait to get away from it all tomorrow but she wished she could start relaxing now.

Claire was half way through her report when Steve came back in. Steve began to touch Claire.

"Steve stop it." Claire said in a serious tone and began to read over her work again. However, she did appreciate the playful affection.

Steve smiled, his plan was working. Steve started touching Claire again.

"Steve seriously stop, I need to make sure what I wrote is alright." Claire said in her serious tone but smiling this time. Steve saw this and touched Claire again. She began to giggle. "Steve I really need to get this report done!"

Steve smiled and began to brush his fingers against Claire's sides causing her giggling to slowly become laughter.

"Steve please stop! It tickles!" Claire laughed as Steve continued to play with her.

"You still working princess?" Steve whispered into Claire's ear as he kissed the back of her neck. Claire continued to laugh feeling bubblier now on the inside. Claire couldn't fight the temptation, she had to get away from her work and release the sexual tension that was building up inside her for Steve now.

"No!" Claire said as she stood up with Steve still tickling her. Without saying anything, Steve picked up Claire bridal style and carried her off to the bedroom and laid her on the bed with her giggling all the way. "Alright you win! Now hurry up and lose the pants! I'm horny now!"

Claire pulled down Steve's pants as he pulled off her shirt and undid her bra throwing it clear across the room. Claire kicked off Steve's pants as he slowly folded her panties down kissing her leg on the way down. Claire giggled as Steve did this and let out a moan of ecstasy as Steve dragged his tongue up her stomach and between her breasts as he climbed back on top of her. The fun was about to begin!

Steve inserted into Claire and began to make deep slow thrusts into her. Steve began to breath heavy as each ounce of sexual passion was poured into Claire. Claire moaned in delight as she felt Steve dive deeper and deeper into her releasing the sexual tension she had built up trying to convince herself that she didn't want to fuck Steve till day break. Steve began to speed up a bit hoping to get an orgasm out of Claire as she put her hands on his legs to steady the bouncing that was happening now with the bed.

"It's my turn now." Claire said as she grabbed Steve's waist and made him roll over in bed. Claire was on top of Steve now. "You might want to hold on."

Steve sat up and held on to Claire. Claire began to give Steve a lap dance and Steve could feel the thrill of the fast paced thrusts. Claire went up and down faster on Steve feeling the excitement build on him and drive into her. Claire was breathing harder and harder as she felt the excitement build up on Steve. When he came through, Claire let out an orgasm that not even the rain outside could hide. Her cries of ecstasy filled the room and she savored every second of Steve in her. Steve moaned in the excitement of the moment and held on tight as Claire continued to ride his cock up and down like a pole.

As Claire began to slow down, Steve flipped her over and began to thrust on her again. He did so while lying on top of her, kissing her passionately on the lips. Claire looked up and put her arm around Steve as she tried to catch her breath.

"Slow down, slow down." Claire said between gasps. This was her first time and she never thought that sex took so much energy. "Let me catch my breath then I'll be ready."

Steve spread Claire's legs apart and began to thrust into her slowly and shallow. He felt blood rush back to his tool as he began to regain some of his energy too. Claire began to breathe more easily and in a relaxed manner as Steve thrust into her and stroked her breasts at the same time. Steve felt his energy come back as his mind began to rush in the joyous reality that his long time fantasy of holding Claire's beautiful breasts was at long last coming true. Claire looked up and Steve and smiled even though his eyes were closed in the sweetness of the moment. Claire was at long last having the time of her life with the man she loved; she was at long last making love to Steve and feeling the raw power of his dick digging into her. Steve looked down at Claire seeing that she was reenergized and she grabbed his head bringing him down closer. They were now both near their end.

Steve ran his hand down Claire's leg as he pulled her head close and began to kiss her again but with much more tongue. Claire buried her tongue deep in Steve's mouth as he continued to thrust into her. Claire finally had to look away to let out another orgasm as Steve broke through her sexual endurance again and filled her with the thrill of the experience.

Claire turned around and sat up on her knees. She was almost finished but Steve wasn't. Steve wasn't going to quite until he felt the same thrill as Claire was feeling throughout the whole experience. Steve placed himself beneath Claire and began to thrust upward.

"Come on, come on baby girl, give me more." Steve moaned as he continued to work his dick into Claire. "Just get me to break and we'll call it a night."

"That can be arranged." Claire said as she began to feel a small bit of energy return to her as Steve began to slow down. He was running out of energy and he was beginning to lose hope for the orgasm he wanted. "Man up and prepare to have your world rocked into next week."

Claire began to drive herself in sync with Steve returning the hardness to him and exciting him in a way that he was trying to get to all night. Claire was now ahead of Steve as he began to slow down in the pressure of Claire on his on his cock. She was getting into it and pushing his tool to a new limit. Steve finally let out an orgasm like he had never before as Claire pushed his limit. Claire moaned in sweet joy as Steve broke down as his excitement was released.

Claire got off Steve and faced him. She then kissed him as they both lay down to sleep. Claire rested her head against Steve's chest as they both began to catch their breath. Steve wrapped his arm around Claire as she got closer to him and placed her arm on his chest. Steve kissed Claire on the head good night as they both fell asleep feeling very satisfied.

Claire woke up the next morning feeling something shifting beneath the sheets. She felt hands run up the front of her feet and fingers wrap around her ankles.

"Steve, it's too early. No more tickling." Claire giggled as she felt Steve's hands run up her legs. She saw him move up the sheets to get back on top of her. "Let's save round two for tonight, I'm not ready yet."

Steve lay down on top of Claire and she yelped as he lay face down in her breasts.

"Steve, come on, give it a rest already-!?" Claire stopped in mid sentence as she brought back the bed sheets in horror. She stopped folding them back in complete shock as she looked at was lying on top of her now. It had black, gory teeth, it was extremely pale, had bloodshot eyes, filthy fingers, and Steve's face and hair! Steve had become a zombie! "STEVE!!!!"

Claire screamed as she struggled to get the undead monstrosity that was once her boyfriend off. Claire kicked but the beast was too strong. Steve finally pulled back Claire's arm and sank his teeth into her flesh.

"NOOOO!!!! WHY!?!?!?!" Claire screamed with tears running down her face. It was too late; Claire was going to be eaten!

Suddenly Claire woke back up in bed. She looked under the covers to see that there was no zombie or other monster there to get her. Claire let out a sigh of relief as she fell back onto her pillow. Suddenly Claire heard moaning next to her. It was where Steve was sleeping! Steve was still a zombie!

"No! Get away from me!" Claire shouted as she kicked the monster out of her bed. To her surprise and relief, it was a normal human Steve. "What, Steve?"

"Ow! What the hell Claire!?" Steve said as he sat up. "It was our first time and you already complain by kicking me out of bed!"

"Steve, is, is it still you?" Claire asked in nervousness as she brought the blankets up to her breasts.

"Yeah, who else would it be? That jackass Leon who thinks he's a real player?" Steve said as he looked at Claire. "Who else could do you like that and live to tell about it?"

"Sorry, I just had the worst nightmare after all that." Claire said feeling a bit bad for Steve.

"What was that?" Steve said as he stayed on his knees and crept close to the side of the bed as means of turning Claire back on.

"I had a nightmare that you turned into a zombie right after we did it." Claire said with a smile. She knew what Steve was up to.

"Why would you have a dream like that?" Steve asked now feeling turned off by the thought of himself being a flesh eating monster.

"A face like that is hideous enough to be a zombie's face, that's why." Claire teased as she playfully kicked Steve in the head. Claire giggled as Steve grabbed her ankle and pulled her closer. He then stood up and kissed her. "But you're sexy enough that I'd do you either way."

"I'm glad to hear that princess." Steve said as he got back into bed with Claire.

"My knight in shining armor is the sexual fantasy that never dies or becomes undead." Claire said as she got close to Steve.

Steve and Claire lay in bed for the moment to cuddle for a while. They had two months off now with no chance of Umbrella making another move for a long time now. They were away from it all with nothing but each other now and they wouldn't have wanted it any other way.


End file.
